


Baby Coaster

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael works at a theme park for kids and he's never met anyone as scared as Geoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen, I need my muse to get back to you.

"Scream if you want to go faster!" Michael said as enthusiastically as he could. There were only so many times you could smile reassuringly at a clearly frightened customer, especially when they were all under the age of five. Michael worked at a small theme park on the outer skirts of his town. It paid terribly but at the very least it paid. He ran the children's roller coaster. It only had a few hills that really, honestly weren't that high. It wasn't even that fast and yet Michael was guaranteed to see at least one kid cry each ride. It was entertaining at times and damn heartbreaking at others.

 

  
It was most entertaining when it wasn't the children that ended up crying. Michael had seen many a father and mother climb shakily into the cart. They attempted the reassuring smile that Michael had perfected and always failed miserably. Their children were often unsure by their strange behaviour. Some came off like their parents had come on, shaking and frightened. The others realised it was just a roller coaster and that their parents were being idiots. Michael had seen one poor lady dash from the ride and to the nearest trash can and leaving her horrified kid behind. Michael didn't understand it. Though he told the parents to scream if they wanted to go faster, the roller coaster really didn't go faster. Michael had seen everything... that was until today.

 

  
A man stood before Michael. He was taller, broader and clearly much older than the theme park worker. He had tired blue eyes and wispy brown hair. His arms were littered in tattoos. To Michael he looked badass... at first. The customer was crying. He was quite literally crying. His friend was laughing and holding onto his arm. His friend was much broader with bare skin but not a bare face. His beard was Michael's facial hair dream.  
"Are you okay?" Michael had to ask. He had to know. Sometimes, if a child was really scared, Michael would tell them that it was okay and that they didn't need to go on if they didn't want to. This seemed like one of those special cases.

“He’s fine.” The man’s friend reassured. Michael wasn’t really convinced.

 

 

“You really don’t have to go on this ride.” Michael told the man. There were plenty of other rides at the park. There were the teacups, the snail fairytale ride and a few more that this man would surely enjoy. The stranger looked quite relieved when Michael told him that.

“Yes, yes Geoff does. He is a big, manly man who isn’t scared of pussy rides… right Geoff?” His friend smirked. Ah, Michael suddenly understood. He’d probably been talking shit all day but when it came down to it… this Geoff guy had no balls. Michael suddenly didn’t find himself feeling so sorry for him. Michael instead smiled alongside Geoff’s friend and gestured to their awaiting cart.

“Well then, by all means, please just climb inside.” Michael grinned. Geoff looked back at him in anguish.

“Jack, I hate you so much.” Geoff raged. Michael deduced that Jack was his friend.

“No, Geoff – you should be hating yourself.” Jack told him.

 

 

Michael smiled at them both as he released their cart. He couldn’t keep himself from laughing when Geoff let out a shrill, terrified scream. It was probably the best thing he’d heard since he had started working there and Michael had worked on much larger, much more frightening roller coasters. He turned to the next person in line. It just happened to be a young girl and her mother. The young girl looked absolutely horrified. She’d probably had to have been talked onto the ride and here Geoff was scaring her again. The girl’s mother looked livid. Michael smiled awkwardly at them both.

“He’s just really excited… he loves the ride.” Michael told the young girl.

“He was crying.” She reminded him. Michael chewed on the bottom of his lip.

“Yeah, he just loves it so much he gets emotional.” Michael explained. The girl did not believe him.

 

 

When Geoff’s cart returned his condition had not improved. Jack must have had a gallery of bruises up his arm. Geoff’s nails were practically embedded into his skin. Michael was sure that there were a few drops of blood smattered upon the ginger’s arm.

“Was it good?” Michael asked with a false smile. Jack’s face was practically frozen into one despite the unfortunate situation with his arm.

“It was lovely, thank you.” Jack said warmly. Geoff did not let go even as they stood. He clung to Jack like a scared kitten. At least that was what he reminded Michael of.

“I hate this ride.” Geoff exclaimed to Michael as he passed. He looked as though he had just seen a ghost and not taken a ride on the baby roller coaster. Michael didn’t humour him with anything but a smile. Geoff and his friend Jack were fine… aside from a few minor cuts. He had survived the roller coaster. Michael was sure that Geoff had proved he was indeed a ‘manly man’ – sort of.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Michael had never been so glad for his shift to finish. It was the middle of the day and he’d already seen a few people throw up, smelt one child’s unfortunate mess in their pants and had to deal with their stuck up parents. Michael was done. He was ready to go home and unwind. Yet something stopped him from escaping the tiny children’s area of his theme park. Geoff, the crying man from before, sat hunched over on one of the benches. He was alone. He looked bummed out. Michael was a sucker for cute tattooed men. His bed and Netflix could definitely wait. It was clear that Geoff needed someone and it was better that it was Michael than another guy. He mentally scolded himself for giving into temptation. Michael shimmied over to the man who had stolen his heart while crying.

 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Michael asked Geoff for the second time that day. The other man smiled wearily up at him. At least he was not crying this time.

“Jack ditched me to ride the more extreme rides.” Geoff pouted.

“Aw, why didn’t he take you with him?” Michael smirked. Geoff rolled his eyes. Michael was only trying to help! Geoff smiled at Michael anyway.

“You know why.” Geoff sighed. Michael shrugged it off.

“Would you like to ride some rides with me?” Michael suggested. He didn’t want Geoff to sit alone in the kid’s area of the park for obvious reasons. It just looked a little weird.

“I can’t do roller coasters.” Geoff huffed. Michael smirked and shook his head.

“No, I learnt that… how about we start with the tea cups?” Michael said. Geoff nodded.

“Yeah, I think I can do that.” Geoff grinned.

 

 

Geoff let Michael hoist him up by the hand. When he stood their hands lingered for just a little while. Michael led Geoff to the teacups. Usually older people weren’t allowed on there without a child but Michael knew that his friend would let them on. As they neared the ride, Geoff stopped Michael by grabbing his shoulder. For a moment, Michael was thinking that Geoff was scared of the tea cups too. That would be a little sad, especially since he’d come all this way to a theme park.

“If I barf, it’s into your lap.” Geoff told him. Michael laughed.

“Okay, that’s fine.” Michael said. Despite the threat Michael knew that this was his best day at work… so far.


End file.
